Un Ángel de Alas Rotas
by Lilrawr
Summary: Poco después de la muerte de Artemisa, la paz ha vuelto a Balamb y a todo el mundo. Rinoa acaba de graduarse como SeeD en el jardín y todo transcurre con total normalidad, pero... Esa misión en Esthar hará que la vida de esta chica y Squall Leonhart cambi
1. Iguales

**Un ángel de alas rotas cap.1 (sub. "Iguales")**

By Lilium Lucysan Leonhart

"Yo, en su momento, prometí proteger-te, serte fiel, ser tu caballero"

- "Así es. Y creo que ha llegado la hora de cumplirla. Tú… serás mi caballero"

"Oh, poderosa Artemisa… yo…"

(…)

¡KYAH! Oh… ha sido un sueño…

Unos finos rayos de sol entraban en la habitación. El cadete SeeD Squall Leonhart se encontraba al borde de su cama con las manos en la cabeza, recordando ese… sueño que acababa de tener. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor asomaban por su esbelta figura, a causa de esa "terrible" pesadilla…

**Squall:** Dios… yo jamás diría esas palabras…

**(…):** ¿SQUAAAAAAAALL?

Era Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly llamaba a su habitación dando enormes golpazos, al borde de echar la puerta abajo.

**Squall:** ¡Espera Rinoa! ¡No estoy vestido!

**Rinoa:** ¡AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA! 0

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y apareció la cara de una sonriente Rinoa. Pero, esa cara de radiante felicidad cambió radicalmente a una cara de shock: Rinoa tenía ante si un avergonzado Squall que se ataba a toda prisa sus pantalones, pero que su torso, su pecho, estaban totalmente al descubierto.

**Squall:** (Al ver la cara de impresión de Rinoa) Te lo dije…

**Rinoa:** .o …

**Squall:** ¿Rinoa?

**Rinoa:** ¡Squall, has engordado! OO

¡CATAPLOF! Squall se dejó caer en la cama delante de esa declaración, y no prestó atención a las carcajadas de Rinoa que le decía "vamos vamos! Que era broma!". Squall se puso boca arriba y sin comerlo ni beberlo, tenía a Rinoa encima, en una postura un tanto comprometedora. Las mejillas de Squall se encendieron, tenía la cara de Rinoa a tan pocos centímetros de la suya… En ese estado de ensimismamiento, Rinoa habló:

**Rinoa:** ¿Sabes que dirían mis amigas de clase si supieran que mi novio, el SeeD mejor cualificado y atractivo de todo el jardín ha engordado?

Rinoa hizo una risita y Squall, totalmente atrapado por ese encanto que sólo Rinoa sabía expresar, hizo lo que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos: extendió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rinoa, apresándola, y la atrajo hacia él. Esta vez fue Rinoa la que se sonrojó.

**Squall:** Tú no temas Rinoa, tus amigas no hablaran de eso jamás… por que a partir de mañana haré dieta! Ò.ó

Rinoa estalló en carcajadas y Squall aprovechó ese momento repleto de felicidad para atraer su cara a la suya y besarla. En esos momentos de felicidad extrema, si… pasó lo peor.

**(…): **No deberíais hacer esas cosas con la puerta abierta, os ve todo el mundo… ¬¬U

Squall se despegó de los labios de Rinoa casi automáticamente y se horrorizó al escuchar que esa voz era terriblemente conocida…

**Rinoa:** ¡Ze…Zell! ..

**Zell:** Efectivamente xD No hagáis tanto ruido, que los alumnos novatos se asustan xD Aunque ni hablemos de Irvine y Selphie que parece que participan en un concurso de sadomaso…

Squall y Rinoa pararon la oreja. A lo lejos se oían unos gritos y pudieron entender algo como "¡¡OH MI IRVI!" o "¡WAAAH! SELPHIE SELPHIE!"…

**Squall:** No tienen remedio uuU

**Rinoa:** ji ji no tienen miedo de expresar libremente su pasión

**Squall:** Bueno Zell ¿has venido por algo o para echarnos el sermón?

**Zell:** ¡A sí tio que no me acordaba! X.x Nueva misión, nos ha tocado equipo con los de siempre, y mira te traigo una sorpresita para ti Rinoa…

**Rinoa:** ¿?

**Zell:** Los miembros del Comité ya te consideran bastante cualificada para ser SeeD, y al ser tú una bruja, han decidido pasarte directamente a SeeD del Jardín de Balamb, sin necesidad de hacer el examen. Recibirás la documentación esta noche.

**Rinoa:** ¡¡NO! ¿¿En serio?

**Zell:** ¡_Of course _nena!

Rinoa se lanzó al cuello de Zell y luego abrazó con una fuerza tremenda a Squall. La verdad es que ser una SeeD sin necesidad de hacer el examen… realmente era muy afortunada.

**Zell:** Bueno, la misión es en Galbadia, para variar. No nos han informado sobre que irá la misión. Los equipos están dividos en dos grupos: en el grupo A irán Squall, yo y Quistis, mientras que en el grupo B iréis Irvine, Selphie y tú, Rinoa.

**Rinoa:** ¡JO! Yo quería ir en el grupo A con Squall…

**Squall:** (algo mosqueado) Pienso lo mismo… (que ganas de pillar al imbécil que hace los grupos para las misiones)…

**Rinoa:** ¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y Seifer? Siempre iba en el equipo en que íbamos todos mientras yo estudiaba…

**Zell:** ¡AH! Seifer temporalmente ha sido inhabilitado.

**Squall:** ¿CÓMO?

**Rinoa:** Me enteré de que ha sufrido una lesión con su Sable Pistola al enfrentar-se él solo a un enorme Bégimo y a un Bengal de altísimo nivel…

**Squall:** Mmm… sigue tan chulito como siempre.

**Rinoa**: ¡Squall!

**Squall:** ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

**Zell:** ¡BUENO BUENO! Venga, id a la salida del Jardín a esperar a los otros, que voy a llamar a Irvine y Selphie…

Zell se dirigió hacia el segundo piso mientras que nuestra pareja iba en dirección opuesta, hacia la salida del Jardín de Balamb. Allí en la salida encontraron a Quistis, hablando con unos alumnos. Quistis, que aún no había aceptado del todo la relación de Squall con Rinoa, saludó fríamente a Rinoa, mientras que con Squall fue muy amable.

**Quistis:** Veo que te han ascendido a SeeD, Rinoa. Enhorabuena.

**Rinoa:** Gracias, Quistis.

**Quistis:** ¿Tú crees que estás preparada para ser una SeeD? Se necesita mano dura y coraje… a lo mejor es demasiado para ti…

**Rinoa:** Quistis, si fui capaz de enfrentarme a Artemisa dentro del tiempo comprimido, es que puedo.

Squall, admirado por esa valentía de Rinoa no pudo hacer más que sonreírle de admiración. Rinoa, admirada incluso de sus propias palabras, le devolvió la sonrisa a Squall. Por otra parte, Quistis, frustrada por esa derrota, se limitó a decir un "cuánto tardan los demás", y permaneció todo el rato callada.

Finalmente, aparecieron las siluetas de los demás miembros del grupo. Zell iba al frente, saludando a las estudiantes que cuchicheaban "mira mira! El equipo de Leonhart va a una nueva misión" o "cómo me gustaría ir con Leonhart, Kinneas y Dincht…", mientras que Irvine se ajustaba su sombrero y Selphie, risueña como siempre, iba agarrada al brazo de Irvine.

**Selphie:** ¡HUOOOOOOOLA a todos! X3

**Irvine:** Lo sentimos por llegar tarde x.xU

**Zell:** Si es que siempre llegamos tarde a los sitios por vuestra culpa…

**Selphie:** ¡Perdona! No quiero saber quién fue en el que llegamos tarde a la misión de Fisherman's Horitzon por que había quedado con la bibliotecaria del Jardín…

**Zell **(colorado): ¡CALLA! ò/ó

**Quistis:** Bueno, si paráis de hablar a lo mejor no llegamos tarde y todo ¬¬

**Squall: **Mejor vayamos en el Lagunamov, así llegaremos antes.

**Rinoa:** ¡En marcha!

El trayecto hacia Galbadia fue tranquilo. Simplemente hubo un momento en que el motor del Lagunamov raramente falló, ya casi al final del trayecto, pero una buena y potente magia Escudo lanzada por Rinoa evitó accidentes y roturas al Lagunamov.

**Irvine:** ¡Mírala la nueva SeeD! Que elegante manera de desenvolver-se con las magias…

**Selphie:** Burro, ella no es bruja por que sí… es normal que sepa manipular tan bien las magias…

Rinoa se puso colorada a causa de esas palabras de Irvine y Selphie, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse con ellos. En el interior de Rinoa, una vocecita le susurraba "esta primera misión será un éxito! Te lo garantizo"…

El grupo llegó hasta la ciudad de Deling, y Rinoa contempló horrorizada que se dirigían a la mansión de Calway… su padre…

**Rinoa:** ¡Chi… chicos! ¿Tenemos que ir a ese sitio obligatoriamente?

**Irvine:** ¿Uh? Bueno, si tenemos que ir a la mansión, pero el General Calway no es quién nos recibirá.

**Rinoa:** Ah… (pensando) Me alegro

Llegó la tropa SeeD a la mansión y una criada salió a recibir-les y les hizo entrar en la sala de espera. Pasaron unos minutos y volvió la sirvienta, acompañada de alguien. Era… ¿Laguna Loire?

**Squall:** ¡LAGUNA!

**Laguna:** ¡Squall y compañía! Me alegro que seáis vosotros los SeeDs que he contratado para la misión que más tarde os explicaré.

**Selphie:** Laguna, si tu eres el presi de Esthar ¿Por qué estamos aquí en Galbadia?

**Laguna:** Justamente de eso va la misión.

**Zell:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Laguna:** Resulta que he sido expulsado de Esthar. No puedo volver allí.

**Quistis:** ¿CÓMO? ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Laguna:** Pues… una nueva bruja ha lavado el cerebro a todos mis subordinados y me ha quitado mi puesto de presidente… Incluso mis amigos de toda la vida Ward y Kiros han sucumbido a sus poderes.

**Rinoa:** Ajá. Entendido. O sea que nuestra misión és expulsar a la bruja que amenaza Esth…

**Squall:** ¡LAGUNA! ¿Y Ele? ¿Dónde está Eleone? ¿Está en peligro ella también?

Rinoa no acabó de terminar la frase por esa intervención tan brusca de Squall, hablando en tono preocupado cómo estaba Eleone. Dirigió la vista al suelo y pensó con amargura: "siempre debe ser Ele. No hay quién le aguante…" y se asombró de sus propias palabras. "¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Imposible…"

Mientras Rinoa estaba totalmente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Laguna explicaba a todo el equipo la misión. Laguna, antes de eso, había dicho a Squall que Ele estaba a salvo, que no se preocupara.

**Laguna:** Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Lo habéis entendido bien?

**Rinoa:** ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?

**Zell:** La misión, ¿qué no prestabas atención?

**Rinoa:** Sí, si…

**Irvine**: ¡Pues vamos allá!

Rinoa fue hacia Squall que hablaba seriamente con Laguna. Estaba a punto de llamarle cuándo Laguna habló…

**Laguna:** … si, y no la encontramos. Ha desaparecido. Temo de que le haya pasado algo malo.

**Squall:** Entiendo… Bueno, mientras derrotamos a la bruja, iré a rescatar a Ele… yo solo.

"¡SQUALL!" pensó Rinoa. "¿A caso no quieres que la vayamos a buscar juntos? Ele es muy buena amiga mía…" todo de pensamientos negativos y tristes se apoderaron de Rinoa. Pero ella, decidida, llamó a Squall, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos jóvenes.

**Squall:** ¿Sí, Rinoa?

**Rinoa:** Ehm… ¿Te importa si hablamos los dos solos? (mirando a Laguna)

**Laguna:** ¡En absoluto!

Laguna se dio la vuelta y acompañó a los demás hacia la salida.

**Squall:** Bueno, ¿qué querias contarme?

**Rinoa:** Pues… la misión… ha habido un momento en que me he quedado embobada… y no he entendido nada de la misión… lo… siento…

Rinoa abajó la cabeza pensando que Squall la regañaría, por no prestar atención mientras estaban trabajando… pero no. Esa bronca nunca llegó. Simplemente un dedo se puso encima de su frente y vió a un risueño Squall que no paraba de reírse.

**Rinoa:** (avergonazada) ¡Eh!

**Squall:** Nunca cambiarás Rinoa… Está bien, no me importa repetir las cosas dos veces.

**Rinoa:** Esta vez si prestaré más atención.

**Squall:** El plan es infiltrar-nos en la mansión del presidente, la Residencia Presidencial. El profesor Odine, que también se ha logrado librar de ese lavado de cerebro por parte de la bruja, nos recibirá. El plan simplemente consiste en pillar desprevenida a la bruja, acorralar-la y ya sabes, a luchar. Si todo sale bien, Esthar será liberada de ese embrujo y Laguna podrá volver a ser presidente.

**Rinoa:** Ok, ahora lo he entendido todo perfectamente. Venga, apresurémonos en ir hacia el Lagunamov.

**Squall:** ¡Vamos, Rinoa!

Squall y Rinoa volvieron con los demás hacia el Lagunamov. Junto con Laguna y los demás, emprendieron el destino hacia la enorme ciudad de Esthar. Llegaron con algunas dificultades, ya que la zona de entrada hacia Esthar estaba totalmente vigilada.

Finalmente, llegaron a la enorme ciudad, escondieron prudentemente el Lagunamov y se decidieron a entrar en la ciudad.

**Laguna:** Chicos, importante. Antes de entrar en la ciudad, tenemos que vestir-nos al igual que los habitantes de Esthar. Y, importante, seguro que antes de entrar a la ciudad os piden una contraseña, simplemente debéis decir "Aonir la más grande".

**Rinoa:** Mmm… "Aonir" es la bruja ¿no?

**Laguna:** Exactamente.

**Irvine:** Guau jefe si estás bien informado.

**Laguna:** Ayuda de Odine, sin él no habría podido escapar sano y salvo de Esthar. Y si no hubiese sido por Calway, que me ha dejado amablemente alojarme en su casa…

**Quistis:** ¿No será peligroso si entras a Esthar?

**Zell:** _No problem_, que nosotros le protegemos. Para algo él nos ha contratado, ¿no?

**Laguna:** ¡Exacto! Bueno, vayamos hacia la Residencia Presidencial, donde nos espera Odine, en la entrada.

El camino hacia la mansión fue difícil para todos. Cada dos por tres les paraba un guardia, pidiéndoles información, la contraseña y otras cosas que nuestros SeeDs igoraban. Suerte que Laguna, bien informado, iba sacando de apuros a todo el grupo.

Finalmente, al cabo de unas horas que parecieron eternas, llegaron a la Residencia, y una cara conocida salió a recibir-les. El profesor Odine, tan estrafalario en su vestimenta como siempre, parecía algo nervioso.

**Odine:** ¡Vamos todos a la manchión! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

**Irvine:** Este viejo está cada día más pirado.

**Zell:** ¡GRRR! Cómo odio esta ropa de Esthar… parecen vestidos de mujer…

**Quistis:** ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**Squall:** Venga, no nos conviene distraernos. Vamos.

Entraron a la mansión, se quitaron las "molestas vestimentas" (según Zell), prepararon sus armas y se giraron hacia Odine, esperando nuevas órdenes.

**Squall:** Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

**Odine:** Ache un rato he ido a visitar a la bruja "Aonir". Verdaderamente éch una bruja poderocha, tiene un gran poder echpiritual, achí que no va a cher nada fáchil ganarla. Mi plan conchiste en que el grupo A, o chea Squall, Zell y Quistis echpere fuera de la habitachión mientras el grupo B le para una embochcada. Chi las cochas che complican, entraréis vosotroch equipo A, y cachi cheguro que una bruja como ella no podrá chuperar a 6 SeeDs bien calificados. Och deseo mucha chuerte.

**Laguna:** Eso chicos. Creo que ahora la bruja está sola en sus aposentos, así que seguro que no atraeréis a nadie ajeno. ¡Bueno mis queridos SeeDs! ¡Buena suerte!

**Squall:** Laguna, quiero hablar un momento a solas contigo.

"Squall…" pensó Rinoa. Rinoa llevaba un rato callada, sin pensar en nada… Solamente tenía, raramente, el nombre de la bruja en su mente… Se llamaba… ¿Aonir? Ella era Rinoa… La bruja A-O-N-I-R… ¿Aonir? No puede ser… sus letras leídas al revés quedan… Rinoa…

Rinoa sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Una bruja que se llamaba igual que ella, pero su nombre escrito al revés… Su cuerpo se estremeció, demasiada adrenalina… Primero ese babeo de Squall con Eleone y ahora esto…

**Zell:** Rinoa, ¿estás bien? Te noto pálida…

**Rinoa:** N… no es nada… la presión de la primera misión.

**Selphie:** ¡Tranquila mujer! Estamos todos juntos

**Squall:** Bien, vamos hacia la habitación de la bruja.

**Rinoa:** Squall… ¿a qué vienen esas constantes charlas en privado con Laguna?…

**Squall:** ¡AH! Nada importante…

**Rinoa:** (susurrando)… mentiroso.

**Squall:** ¿Qué?

**Rinoa:** ¡AH! ¡Nada nada! (pensando) Dios… ¿le he llamado mentiroso a Squall?...

**Irvine:** ¿Estás bien, Rinoa?

**Rinoa:** ¡Perfectamente! ¡En marcha!

El grupo B se dirigió hacia la sala de la bruja, mientras el grupo A les seguía muy de cerca. Squall estaba preocupado por esa extraña conducta que había tenido Rinoa durante el encuentro con Laguna en Deling, y se preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿qué le había pasado a Rinoa?

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

**Quistis:** Si tenéis problemas, silbad. Estaremos esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

**Selphie:** ¡Ok! ¿Tenéis las armas preparadas chicos?

**Zell:** Todo está en orden.

**Irvine:** Pues… ¿a qué esperamos? ¿Selphie? ¿Rinoa?

**Selphie:** ¡Preparada!

**Rinoa:** … Preparada.

El grupo entró a la habitación con las armas en alto, dispuestos a empezar la batalla. El corazón de Rinoa se encogió, por "eso" que ella sabía, relacionado con Eleone y la bruja.

**Irvine:** ¡Bruja Aonir! ¡SeeDs han venido a detenerte! ¡Ríndete o lo pagarás!

La sala permanecía en silencio, como si no hubiese nadie. Por un momento pensaron todos que se encontraban solos en esa habitación, pero, de repente, una risa maliciosa llenó la sala, cosa que hizo poner a todos los pelos de punta.

**(…):** Ju ju ju, habéis venido

**Selphie:** ¡Basta! ¡Entrégate, Aonir!

De las sombras apareció una mujer de figura esbelta, con un traje semejante al que siempre llevaba puesto Artemisa. Al igual que ella poseía unas alas, unas alas negras como el carbón. Rinoa dirigió la vista hacia el rostro de la bruja, y casi se desmaya al verla… Esa imagen… ¿acaso había un espejo en esa cara? La bruja… era idéntica a ella. Los mismos ojos. El mismo pelo. Todo.

**Rinoa:** Qué… pretendes…

**Aonir:** Vaya, si ha venido mi invitada especial… Mmm los otros SeeDs de pacotilla me estorban…

**Selphie:** ¿CÓMO? ¡Maldita! ¡Chúpate mi ataque con mi enorme destreza con el Nunchaku!

**Irvine:** ¡¿Acaso crees que también podras con mis balas Iónicas! ¡TOMA!

Rinoa de repente oyó una voz dentro de ella: "¡HÁZLO!" le gritó…

**Rinoa:** ¡¡¡BASTA!

Esas palabras de Rinoa distrajeron a Selphie e Irvine, y Aonir aprovechó para lanzarles una de sus magias y dejarlos totalmente inconscientes.

**Rinoa:** ¡¡NO! ¡¡SELPHIE, IRVINE!

**Aonir:** Has gritado… por que has querido.

**Rinoa:** No… hay una voz… en mi mente…

**Aonir:** Que importa. Lo realmente interesante es que has venido.

**Rinoa:** ¿Y…yo? ¿Por qué?

**Aonir:** Hermana…

Esas últimas palabras de Aonir trastornaron aún más a Rinoa. Únicamente suspiró "Squall" antes de caer al suelo, desmayada, al igual que sus compañeros.

**Aonir:** Ju ju ju, por fin eres mía. Mi ángel… has caído por completo en mis garras… ya… no volverás a escaparte de tu jaula, como lo hiciste una vez, hace 1.000 años…

**Continuará…**


	2. Terrible Verdad de hace 10 Años

**Un ángel de alas rotas cap.2 (sub. "Terrible verdad de hace 10 años")**

By Lilium Lucysan Leonhart

Fuera de la habitación esperaban, impacientes, el grupo A. Como no habían oído ningún silbido, estaban aliviados, por que "supuestamente" todo iba bien…

**Zell:** Jopé… no llaman… la bruja si que debe ser debilucha ¿no?

**Squall:** Parece ser que sí

**Zell:** Pero… ¿y si les han lanzado una magia Mutis y no pueden hablar?

**Quistis:** Yo sí me muero por lanzarte una magia Mutis… ¡a ver si te callas de una vez!

**Zell:** ¿QUÉ? ¡Cómo te atreves…!

**Squall:** ¡Basta ya! ¡Los dos! Si no han silbado ni avisado es que va todo bien

Dentro de la habitación Rinoa despertó de un sueño, un largo sueño que se la había hecho eterno… Mientrastanto iba recordando, ¿qué había pasado?

**(…): **Ju ju ju ya has despertado, hermanita.

"¡Claro! Yo estaba luchando con esa bruja… y me dijo que era mi hermana… y a causa de eso me desmayé" pensó Rinoa.

Rinoa acabó de abrir los ojos y contempló el espectáculo. Selphie y Irvine seguían en el suelo desmayados, y ella se encontraba totalmente encadenada de pies a brazos y atada a lo alto de un poste.

**Rinoa:** ¡Basta! ¡Bájame!

**Aonir:** De ninguna manera hermana… ja ja ja no volverás a escapar de la jaula de la cual tú escapaste… yo… te haré recordar-lo todo…

**Rinoa:** ¿La… jaula?

Fuera el grupo se impacientaba, no era normal estar tanto tiempo incomunicados… Squall, harto, se decidió a abir la puerta, pero alguien gritó "¡NO LO HAGAS!" y apareció el profesor Odine corriendo, y se distinguía una mueca de susto en su cara.

**Zell:** ¡Profe Odine!

**Quistis:** ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

**Odine:** Arf arf… puech chi que ha pachado algo muy malo mis queridos SeeDs… pero primero de todo os recomiendo no entrar por echa puerta.

**Squall:** ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo están Rinoa, Irvine y Selphie?

**Odine:** Puech por las grabadoras de sonido, hemoch dechcubierto que tanto Irvine como Selphie se encuentran inconscientes, mientrach que Rinoa…

**Squall:** ¡QUÉ! ¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A RINOA?

**Odine:** Pareche cher que le pacha algo, chólo concheguimos oír unos gritos de dolor y anguchtia. No hay duda de que a Rinoa le echtá pachando algo.

**Squall:** ¡¡MALDITA SEAS AONIR! (Squall se dirige hacia la puerta mientras piensa): Lo sabía… no era bueno dejar a Rinoa sola… quiero salvar-te… a ti y a Eleone…

…

"¡Eleone! … diablos… ¿por qué me viene ese nombre a la cabeza?" pensaba Rinoa. Su supuesta "hermana" se encontraba a sus pies, apuntándola con las manos y realizando una especie de magia que iba afectando a Rinoa por momentos: dejaba su mente en blanco y únicamente se llenaba recuerdos que no parecían suyos: miles de personas muertas a su alrededor, otras pidiendole piedad… ¿realmente esos recuerdos eran suyos?

"Por favor… que alguien me ayude…"

**(…): **¡¡¡¡¡RINOAAAAAAAAAAA!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo y apareció Squall empuñando su sable pistola, Quistis amenazando peligrosamente con su látigo y a Zell que cerraba fuertemente sus puños.

**Rinoa:** ¡Squ…all!

**Squall:** ¡¡¡RINOA!

**Aonir:** Tsk, más SeeDs, que lata.

**Squall:** ¡¡AONIR! ¡Deja a Rinoa!

**Aonir:** De ninguna manera… tú eres… Squall, ¿no? ¿No has notado un cierto parecido entre Rinoa y yo?

**Squall:** Rinoa… ¿y tú?... ¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

La bruja Aonir desplegó sus negras alas y alzó el vuelo hasta llegar a la altura de Rinoa. Fijó su vista a la cara de una atemorizada Rinoa y en voz baja susurró:

**Aonir:** Recuerda… mi otra mitad… lo que pasó… hace 1.000 años…

**Rinoa:** ¿Hace 1.000 años?

**Aonir:** Ven… te lo mostraré todo…

Rinoa se quedó totalmente hipnotizada con esos ojos que le mostraba Aonir, y simplemente emitió un débil "de acuerdo" antes de que todas las cadenas se rompieran al instante y unas majestuosas alas blancas aparecieran en la espalda de Rinoa.

**Squall:** ¡Rinoa! ¿Qué te pasa?

"No sé… no sé que me pasa… mi cuerpo se mueve solo… Squall… tengo miedo…" esas palabras resonaron en el interior de Rinoa. Aonir aprovechó ese momento para posar una mano encima de la cabeza de Rinoa, y, de repente, aparecieron más recuerdos intangibles en la mente de Rinoa: una silueta que se asemejaba a Artemisa… más personas pidiendo clemencia… el paisaje totalmente destruido… ese paisaje… se asemejaba mucho a Balamb… y.. ¿ese espejo? Rinoa vió el reflejo y quedó atónita al ver que se estaba contemplando a ella misma, con el mismo traje que llevaba Aonir, pero sus alas en su espalda, por suerte, seguían blancas.

**Aonir:** Empiezas a recordarlo todo, ¿verdad hermana? ¿Qué tal si volvemos a nuestras antiguos recuerdos, en que fuimos los dos ángeles caídos más famosos de la historia únicamente causando masacres y pánico a todo el mundo? … sí… mi hermana Rinoa… tú eras un ángel caído…

"Un ángel caído…" pensó Rinoa. "Un… ángel… caído... ¿qué es eso? Acaso… puede ser qué…?

**Quistis:** ¡Oye tú! Deja esas tonterias a parte de esa história de los ángeles caídos. ¡Únicamente hemos venido para que abandones Esthar y hagas volver a todos sus habitantes a la normalidad!

**Aonir:** Mmm… tú eres Trepe… ja ja ja que dulce recuerdo tus padres… esa cara desencajada, incapaces de pedir-me clemencia…

**Quistis:** ¡¡¿¿CÓMO!

**Aonir:** He, lo que oyes, Trepe, y no pienso marcharme de Esthar… esta gran ciudad me viene de perlas para nuestro regreso…

**Zell:** ¿"Nuestro"?

**Aonir:** Mi hermana Rinoa y yo, Aonir… los ángeles caídos de hace 1.000 años…

Squall iba acumulando más y más rabia. No, no podia ser cierto. Todo eso era mentira. Rinoa no era un ángel caído: era una persona, igual que él mismo o Quistis, o Zell, o Irvine… Finalmente esa rabia estalló y se precipitó hacia Aonir. La bruja repeló el ataque de Squall con una magia escudo.

**Squall:** Maldita… deja a MI Rinoa…

**Aonir:** ¿Tu Rinoa? Ja ja ja no me hagas reír estúpido, Rinoa te ha estado engañando des de que te conoció, iluso… te ocultó que es un ser legendario de más de 1.000 años, la madre de Ultimecia… o más bien dicho Artemisa…

**Zell:** ¿¿QUÉ? ¡¡¿¿RINOA LA MADRE DE ARTEMISA!

**Squall:** Me da igual que eso no sea mentira… me da igual que Rinoa sea un ángel caído… ¡Lo único que te digo es que yo quiero a Rinoa tal como es, sea un ángel o una persona!

"¡Squall!" pensó Rinoa.

**Aonir:** Jajaja, Leonhart, Leonhart… También recuerdo la cara de tus queridos padres. Bueno, reconozco que yo no acabé con ellos, fue mi estimada hermana Rinoa la que… acabó con sus vidas…

**Squall:** ¿Qu…?

**Rinoa:** ¡¡¡NOOO! ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!

**Aonir:** ¿No lo crees querido Leonhart? ¿No sabías que tu adorada Rinoa fue la asesina de tus padres, y los de Tilmitt… los padres de Zell… o los Kinneas? ¡Pero mira tú por donde! Rinoa ha matado a los padres de sus mejores amigos y su novio… qué enternecedor…

**Squall:** Ri…no…a…

**Rinoa:** (llorando) No, Squall…

En ese momento, en la mente de Squall apareció un recuerdo… Un hombre y una mujer tendidos en el suelo, muertos… delante de ellos dos figuras que estallaban en carcajadas… y un niño, que abrazaba un estuche… un estuche similar al de su sable pistola, llorando en un rincón…

**Aonir: **Permitid-me que os lo muestre…

**Zell:** ¿¿¿Qué?

**Aonir:** ¡¡¡JAJAJA!

Toda la sala desapareció, dando lugar a un paisaje blanco, infinito… Las mentes perturbadas de Squall, Quistis, Zell… y Selphie e Irvine, que al final habian recuperado el sentido, sólo pensaban en alguien… Rinoa… aquellas majestuosas alas… aquellas sonrisas que habían compartido juntos… ¿era real todo aquello?

Mientrastanto, Rinoa, había aterrizado al suelo, junto a su hermana Aonir. Aún entre sollozos, seguía pensando "No… todo esto es mentira… todo esto es un sueño, una pesadilla…"

Finalmente, el paisaje teñido de blanco desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una escenario realmente lamentable: miles de casas destruidas, cadáveres por todos lados…

**Aonir:** Ju ju… seguidme.

El grupo le siguió, obediente. Squall mantenía una distancia prudente con Rinoa, ya que, aunque no creía nada de lo que Aonir contaba… no sabía por que… pero Rinoa le empezaba a inspirar… ¿temor?

Un grito desgarró el profundo silencio que reinaba. A escasos metros de allí, se veían dos figuras que reían malévolamente. A sus pies se encontraban los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer…

**Aonir:** Juju, contemplad el espectáculo…

**Squall:** …

En ese instante, una de las dos brujas habló…

**Rinoa:** Juju, ríndete ya, Leonhart…

**Padre de Squall:** Jamás… debo proteger a mi mujer… y a mi hijo…

**Aonir:** ¡Qué enternecedor! Jajaja, mira… dejaremos vivir al niño, de eso no lo dudes… quiero que recuerde durante toda su vida la angustia de la muerte de sus padres grabado en su mente… para siempre…

**Padre de Squall:** Malditas… ¿por qué a nosotros?... Que os han hecho los Trepe, o los Tilmitt… o los Kinneas, los Almansy… o nosotros mismos…

**Aonir:** Jujuju… lo sabrán ellos en el futuro… sus hijos… serán pequeños y se reencontrarán, serán adultos y se volveran a encontrar… para saber la verdad de nuestros actos… ju ju…

**Madre de Squall:** No si son capaçes de mataros antes de contarlo.

**Rinoa:** Bah, ilusa… ¡Desapareced de este mundo!

Una enorme explosión y un último grito de dolor aparecieron en escena. El grupo, empezando por Rinoa, se quedó sin habla: ¿De veras Rinoa… había echo eso?...

**Aonir:** Ja ja ja… ya quedó claro… volvamos al presente…

El silencio se hizo aún más profundo. Quién parecía estar a punto de perder el control era Squall… Aacaba de contemplar la muerte de sus padres… Recordó que unos días más tarde Mamá Ede lo salvó de las ruinas… y volvió con sus compañeros…

Todos se teletransportaron otra vez a la sala de Aonir, pero no empezaron a luchar, no, sinó que Squall se dio la vuelta y dijo…

**Squall:** Vámonos…

**Quistis:** ¿Qué, QUÉ? ¿¿Estás loco?

Squall se giró mirándola, y Quistis notó que la rabia se distinguía en su cara.

**Squall:** ¡HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS Y ES QUE NOS VAMOS!

Todos se voltearon y fueron hacia la salida. Rinoa, algo tímida, también se dirigió hacia ellos, pero entonces, Squall se giró y, con lágrimas salpicándole por su cara, le gritó:

**Squall:** ¡VETE, ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO ME HAS PODIDO ENGAÑAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, RINOA! Tú… tú fuiste la responsable de que me quedara sin el cariño de mis padres…

Rinoa también empezó a llorar, pero, cerró sus puños y se enfrentó cara a cara con Squall.

**Rinoa:** ¡Por favor, creéme! ¡Yo no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada de aquello! Solamente… recuerdo a mamá, a mi padre… y a todos mis amigos de los Búhos del Bosque… pero por favor, creéme…

Squall quería darle la razón a Rinoa, confiaba tanto en ella… pero es que esas imágenes… le tenían totalmente paralizado, eran tan reales…. Y aquellas eran Rinoa y su hermana, de eso no había duda.

**Squall:** … cortemos.

**Rinoa:** ¿QUÉ?

**Squall:** Me has estado engañando, has matado a mis padres y no te lo perdonaré… tú… me has traicionado, Rinoa.

**Rinoa:** Pu… ¡¡Puedo jurarte que jamás te he traicionado! ¡Pero ni se te ocurra cortar conmigo!

Squall ya no podía más. Le dolía tanto el corazón de todo eso que había pasado… la desaparición de Ele, el comportamiento tan extraño de Rinoa durante el viaje y ahora eso…

**Squall:** No qui… ver… más…

**Rinoa:** ¿CÓMO?

**Squall:** No quiero volver a verte… nunca más.

Dicho eso, Squall se giró dando la espalda a Rinoa, y salió por la puerta corriendo. Todos se quedaron mirando a Rinoa, dudaron un segundo, pero también salieron corriendo detrás de Squall. Rinoa se quedó unos instantes totalmente paralizada, anonada, pero enseguida recuperó el sentido, salió de la habitación de Aonir, que des de su trono se reía con grandes carcajadas. Rinoa encontró una habitación vacía, se estiró en el suelo, y recordó esas últimas palabras de Squall: "No quiero volver a verte nunca más"

**Rinoa:** Squall… me odia.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Rinoa fue hacia la cama del habitaculo, se estiró en ella, y rompió a llorar.

**Continuará…**


End file.
